24 gifts
by d.perfectlight
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, jangan jadi tua dan menyebalkan. Selamat ulang tahun kawan dan kejarlah yang terbaik selama engkau hidup. Selamat ulang tahun, jangan jadi tua dan membosankan. Selamat ulang tahun kawan dan jadilah yang terbaik selama engkau hidup.


Raito disini.

Hahaha.

Pertama-tama, Raito mau lempar tomat dulu ke Sasuke-san. Boleh kan ya, Sasu?

*lempar tomat*

Happy birthday, Sasu-san. Jangan jadi tua dan membosankan.

Oke! Ini lirik lagu.

Kali ini Raito bikin birthday fic perdana nih. Hohoho. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari acara reality show yang tadi pagi Raito tonton.

(Tonton mah babinya Shizune)

Mungkin jelek dan pastinya _**BANYAK TYPO**_. Jadi maafkan aku.

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punya Raito, genre manga&anime ini bisa jadi humor garing.**

oOoOoOoOo

"…pa. …apa. Papa."

Pemuda berambut raven itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang menembus dai sela-sela jendela membuatnya silau sehingga ia harus melindungi matanya yang tak siap menerima cahaya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, matanya onyxnya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata _aquamarine_. Gadis kecil, yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun, itu kembali menatap sang pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Papa! Selamat ulang tahun." Gadis kecil itu memeluk pemuda di depannya yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Sarasa."

Senyuman yang lebih lebar terlukis di wajah gadis kecil itu. Pemuda itu mencubit pipi putri semata wayangnya itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Gadis kecil bernama Sarasa itu pun tertawa geli setiap kali sang ayah mengangkatnya. Suara tawa kedua orang itu mengundang rasa penasaran pada gadis yang sedari tadi menyiapkan teh di dapur lantai bawah. Ia pun membawa kakinya melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat sang suami dan putrinya tengah bermain-main di tempat tidur.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" Gadis _blonde_ itu tersenyum di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya dan suaminya.

Sarasa segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju sang ibu yang mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengannya. Sarasa memeluk ibunya dan memberinya salam selamat pagi. Sasuke segera turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ino." Sasuke mencium pipi sang istri yang tengah menggendong Sarasa.

"Pagi juga, tukang tidur." Pasangan suami-istri itu tertawa kecil.

"Mama. Mama. Hari ini papa kan ulang tahun." Ujar Sarasa semangat.

"Oh ya? Kau ingat ulang tahun papa?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ingat dong." Sarasa berbangga sambil memukul halus dadanya.

Sasuke mencubit pipi putrinya itu dengan gemas, sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa kecil. Sarasa menjerit kesenangan. Ketiganya sudah membuat ribut rumah Uchiha yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

oOoOoOoOo

"Mama. Papa. Sarasa pergi dulu yaaa." Sahut Sarasa yang tengah sibuk memasang sepatunya di pintu depan.

Ino menghampiri putrinya itu dan mencium pipi Sarasa. "Hati-hati ya. Langsung pulang ya."

"Iya, Ma. Aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpaaa."

Sarasa pun berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ino melambaikan tangannya sampai Sarasa tak terlihat lagi di kejauhan. Saat Ino hendak masuk kembali, Sasuke tengah bersandar diambang pintu. Gadis itu hanya menatap suaminya bingung.

"Kau belum bilang 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk ku lho." Ujar Sasuke yang memasang seringai di bibirnya.

Ino hanya mendecakan lidah dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ti-dak ma-u."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sasuke yang masih bergeming hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengikuti sang istri masuk ke dalam rumah.

oOoOoOoOo

**-flashback, **_**1 hari sebelumnya**_**-**

Gadis berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ terlihat tengah repot membawa barang bawaan yang cukup banyak. Sang gadis mengetuk pintu rumah super besar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kediaman Uchiha. Tak lama setelah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu diketuk, keluarlah Ino yang langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu, Sakura dan Naruto. Ino mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk dan membantu mereka membawa barang-barang.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian ya." Ujar Ino sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk kedua tamunya.

"Tak apa-apa kok Ino-chan. Kau kan pasti sibuk mengurus Sarasa jadi tak punya waktu untuk membeli semua ini." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

Gadis pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke-kun tak tahu hal ini kan, Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang tengah menyesap minumannya.

"Harusnya sih tidak. Kalian benar-benar membelinya sesuai dengan list yang ku kasih kan?" Ino menunjukan kertas berisi list barang-barang.

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami membagi tugas. Aku mencari list nomor 1-10 dan Naruto mencari barang list nomor 11 sampai 24." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

Ino mulai membongkar barang yang menggunung disampingnya. Sedangkan 2 orang lainnya hanya senyum-senyum penuh arti. Ino tersenyum puas setelah sibuk melihat-lihat barang bawaan sahabatnya itu.

"_Perfect!_" Ujar Ino sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto dan Sakura.

**-end of flashback-**

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke mengapit roti di bibirnya sambil berusaha mengikat dasinya. Handphone nya berdering sedari tadi. Ya. Dia ada rapat mendadak dan kini ia mengutuk-ngutuk bossnya yang tiba-tiba menelponnya untuk segera datang ke kantor meski hari itu adalah hari liburnya. Ino membantu suaminya itu bersiap-siap. Ia mengambil roti yang diapit pemuda bermata onyx itu dan menaruhnya diatas piring dan membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa roti.

"Apa sih yang ada diotak orang tua itu? Tch!" Omel Sasuke yang dengan kasar memakai jasnya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan oleh beliau bukan?" Tanggap Ino sabar.

"Yeah. Dan membuatku harus membatalkan acara makan malam kita nanti."

Ino hanya tersenyum simpul. Benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu. Acara makan malam mereka positif batal. Sasuke berhenti mendengus ketika melihat wajah Ino yang penuh kekecewaan. Ia mengangkat dagu Ino dan membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata Ino.

"Hey. Jangan begitu dong. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Tak apa kok. Aku mengerti." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

Sasuke mengecup bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku janji. Aku akan datang saat jam makan malam."

Ino mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu."

Sasuke pun bergegas pergi karena handphone nya masih setia berdering nyaring dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali _bad mood_. Ino mengantarnya hingga depan pintu dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke menghilang di kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian, seringai licik muncul di bibir Ino.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang kerja atasannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia terlihat berantakan sekarang. Ia tak peduli seperti apa tampangnya saat itu. "Yang penting aku menemui orang tua bodoh itu.", gumam Sasuke.

Ia membuka pintu yang terlihat mewah itu dan terkejut dengan suara 'dor' yang familiar.

"SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!"

Sasuke masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Ia terlihat sangat bodoh. Sedangkan teman-teman serta atasannya mulai menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ untuknya. Otak Sasuke masih belum bisa membaca situasi saat itu sampai akhirnya Sakura menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Mata Sasuke membesar ketika melihat Ino dan Sarasa dihalaman kantornya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. Senyuman pun mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah meniup terompet dan berlari menerjang pemuda _blonde_ tak berdosa itu.

"Ini ulahmu ya? Kau menyuruh ayahmu menelponku kan?" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Hahahahaha. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 24, Sasu-chan." Balas Naruto sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf ya jadi mengganggumu pagi-pagi, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Minato sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menjabat tangan atasannya itu. "Tak apa kok. Hahahaha."

Semua yang berada diruangan itu memeluk Sasuke dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pemuda raven itu.

"Papaaa!"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sarasa tengah berlari menuju arahnya. Ia segera menggendong putrinya itu dan mencium pipi pinknya yang membuat Sarasa tertawa geli. Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk suaminya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 24, sayang." Ino mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Semburat pink muncul di pipi Sasuke. Ino tertawa, senang karena telah sukses memberikan kejutan untuk suaminya. Namun, mata Sasuke melirik kearah kotak-kotak dengan bungkus warna-warni dibelakang Ino.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"24 kado untuk papa." Jawab Sarasa semangat.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap Ino dan kotak-kotak itu secara bergantian. Ino memberi isyarat agar Sasuke membuka kado-kadonya itu.

Sasuke membuka kotak yang pertama. Kotak itu berisi alat cukur. Sasuke memandang heran kadonya itu.

"Ino paling tidak suka melihatmu berjenggot, Sasuke-kun. Makanya dia membelikanmu itu." Ujar Sakura yang diselingi dengan tawa kecil.

Sasuke beranjak pada kotak yang lainnya. Kali ini isinya CD.

"Ino bilang kalau kau suka Flow. Jadi yaaaah. Dia membelikanmu itu deh." Jelas Naruto.

Setiap kotak berisi dengan benda-benda yang Sasuke idamkan selama ini. Well, kecuali kumpulan foto saat Ino dan Sasuke saat masih berpacaran. Karena salah satu dari kumpulan foto itu terdapat foto Sasuke memakai pita pink dan berdandan ala cewek. Satu ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto Sasuke yang satu itu.

"Itu karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Ino. Jadi dia mendandaniku! Itu bukan mauku!" Bantah Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan suasana di ruangan itu menjadi suasana pesta. Sarasa tengah berdansa dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Ino pun hanya duduk di pinggiran, menikmati pemandangan yang jarang-jarang terjadi. Sasuke memandangi Ino dengan penuh arti. Ino hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Ada yang aneh dengan ku?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau cantik kok."

"Gombal."

"Aku mencintaimu." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_selamat ulang tahun jangan jadi tua dan menyebalkan__  
><em>_selamat ulang tahun kawan dan kejarlah yang terbaik selama engkau hidup__  
><em>_selamat ulang tahun jangan jadi tua dan membosankan__  
><em>_selamat ulang tahun kawan dan jadilah yang terbaik selama engkau hidup_

oOoOoOoOo

R n R

?


End file.
